Software systems are extremely important in today's society. Errors that occur in operation of such software systems need to be quickly corrected to minimize the impact of the errors. As a result, error notification is an important aspect of the operation of any software system, including call center and IP telephony systems. When a software system encounters an error, it needs to log error messages and, depending on the severity of the error, sends notification(s) to a predefined list of people (e.g., system administrators) often with a static contact information to alert them of the failure.